Obsession Possessive
by Nicolina
Summary: Préquelle de la fic "Derrière le miroir" Watanuki a des obsessions, et pour les assouvir, il est prêt à n'importe quoi. Léger Watanuki/Doméki


**Obsession possessive**

**Auteur: Nicolina**

**Couple: Watanuki+Domeki**

**Avertissement : One-shot, Shonen-ai, Yaoi/Slash, (Relations entre hommes, si ça vous plait pas, passez votre chemin), OOC de Watanuki.**

**Disclamer: Les personnages sont la propriété de clamp. Elles ont de la chance. TT**

**Genre: Drama, Deathfic (Obligé)**

**Petit mot : Cette fic est un complément de la fic « Derrière le miroir ». Watanuki est complément OOC, c'est un monde parallèle. Je ne sais pas si on peut considérer ça comme un UA, mais presque.**

**Merci à Cashgirl (la fic ne serait certainement pas là, sans sa review. ) et à P'titlion (contente d'avoir pu te faire découvrir XXX Holic).**

**Bonne lecture. **

Kimihiro Watanuki était obsédé, toujours obsédé par tous et n'importe quoi. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, dès qu'il découvrait une chose nouvelle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir la posséder complètement.

A cinq ans, ses obsessions n'avaient rien de dangereuse, il avait tout à découvrir, alors il s'intéressait à des choses banales.

En grandissant Kimihiro avait appris à choisir son obsession, quitte même à faire du mal aux gens pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Personne ne savait à quoi c'était dû, mais Watanuki ne semblait pas changer.

Il avait une amie, Himawari, la seule qui supportait ses obsessions. Beaucoup de personnes en avaient peur. Il semblait même parler tout seul, de temps en temps. Il disait voir des esprits et ils lui disaient ce qu'il devait faire.

Posséder, c'était son but. Et aujourd'hui, le jour de ses dix-sept ans, en ce premier avril, il découvrit la chose qu'il avait toujours voulue. Une chose qui lui résistait, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser échapper.

-Watanuki, comment vas-tu ?

Kimihiro ne répondait pas. Il fixait quelque chose. Sa nouvelle obsession. C'était incroyable, ce n'était pas comme d'habitude. Il y avait quelque chose en plus. C'était le petit plus, qui pourrait lui faire faire n'importe quoi pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

-Watanuki, qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? Ta nouvelle obsession ? Qu'est-ce que c'est aujourd'hui ?

-C'est lui, dit Watanuki en pointant du doigt un jeune homme.

-Shizuka Doméki, c'est lui que tu regardes ?

-Oui, c'est bien lui. Shizuka. J'adore, ce prénom.

-Tu vas te casser une dent avec lui. Oublie-le.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est lui que je veux. Et tu sais. . .

-Je sais, tu feras tout pour l'obtenir. Mais ce ne sera pas aussi facile que pour tes autres « obsessions ».

-Ne te fais pas de soucis. C'est lui, c'est sûr. C'est celui que j'attendais.

-Fais attention à toi, Watanuki.

Mais, il ne l'écoutait pas. Il voulait Shizuka Doméki et il l'aurait. Son obsession reprenait le dessus chaque fois qu'il voyait une chose qu'il voulait. Doméki n'était pas dans la même classe que Kimihiro, mais peu importe, il irait le voir, lui parler. Et il s'approchait déjà du jeune homme. Il était en tenue de sport et cela renforça l'obsession de Watanuki.

-Bonjour, dit-il.

-Hum, répondit Doméki.

-Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ?

Shizuka semblait surpris et Watanuki appréciait déjà son attitude. Pourtant, il ne s'attendait pas à la réaction de Doméki. Il semblait froid.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu me plais.

-Je suis désolé, mais ce n'est pas réciproque.

Kimihiro grimaça. C'était évident, il avait été trop vite. Mais il aurait voulu que Shizuka soit moins froid avec lui et il ferait tout pour le faire tomber amoureux de lui.

-Très bien, je comprends. Peut-on devenir ami, alors ?

Watanuki tendit la main et Shizuka la prit. C'était un début.

-Tu es quelqu'un d'étrange, dit Shizuka.

-On me le dit souvent. Je m'appelle Kimihiro Watanuki.

-Shizuka Doméki.

-Je sais. On se voit plus tard.

Watanuki sourit. Oui, c'était bien parti. Il allait l'avoir. C'était obligé. Shizuka ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Il partit avec une certaine satisfaction.

Et en moins d'une semaine, Kimihiro avait déjà appris l'essentiel sur sa nouvelle obsession. Il savait que Shizuka faisait du tir à l'arc, qu'il était très sportif, très discret et surtout qu'il vivait dans un temple.

-Shizuka, tu veux venir prendre un café chez moi ?

-Je n'aime pas le café.

-Alors, n'importe quoi d'autre.

-Je dois rentrer.

Décidément, Doméki n'était pas facile à dérider. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'il pense, mais cela rendit Watanuki encore plus obsessionnel.

-Allez, s'il te plait.

Watanuki se demanda un moment ce que pensait Doméki, puis finalement il eut sa réponse.

-C'est d'accord.

Kimihiro jubila intérieurement. Finalement, c'était bien parti. Ils arrivèrent à l'appartement de Watanuki et ils se retrouvèrent sur le canapé. Kimihiro apporta un thé à son invité et s'assit le plus près possible de lui. Doméki restait stoïque comme à son habitude et ne semblait pas enclin à discuter.

-Alors, tu as bientôt une compétition de tir à l'arc ?

-Oui.

-Est-ce que. . . je pourrais venir te voir ?

-La compétition est ouverte au public, alors je ne peux pas t'en empêcher.

-Shizuka, sois un peu moins tendu.

-Je ne le suis pas.

Kimihiro ne savait pas quoi penser. Mais, il était tellement obsédé par son envie de posséder l'archer, qu'il passait outre son attitude glacial envers lui. Il se rapprocha un peu plus de Doméki, jusqu'à mettre un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Shizuka. . .

-Je ne sortirais pas avec toi.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais te demander. Mais, laisse-moi rester près de toi. Je veux. . .

-J'ai entendu beaucoup de choses à ton sujet.

-C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Kimihiro en se reculant.

-Tu es possessif et tu es obsédé.

-Je ne peux pas le nier.

-Alors, je suis ta nouvelle obsession.

-Tu es bien plus que ça, Shizuka. Tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour toi.

-Je peux sentir ton envie, mais je sens aussi ces choses autour de toi. Est-ce que ce sont-elles qui te poussent à faire ça ?

Watanuki resta interdit. Comment pouvait-il le savoir ?

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-Tu le sais. Je les sens. . . ces esprits. Je ne peux pas le voir, mais je peux les sentir.

-Vrai. . . Vraiment ?

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Watanuki ne semblait plus si sûr de lui. Il était perdu, mais il y avait toujours son obsession.

-Oui, est-ce que ce sont ces esprits qui te donnent ses obsessions ?

-Non, je ne crois pas. Ca n'a jamais été une partie de plaisir de voir ses esprits, mais ils ne me contrôlent pas.

Kimihiro voyait que Doméki était perplexe. Mais non, ce n'était pas ces esprits qui lui disaient ce qu'il devait faire. Il avait tout simplement envie de Shizuka. Il voulait l'avoir.

-Je dois m'en aller, dit Doméki.

-Non, attends.

-Je dois partir.

-Mais. . .

Doméki se leva et il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Watanuki se mit devant lui.

-Laisse-moi passer.

-Ne me laisse pas seul.

-Je ne veux pas devenir une de tes obsessions.

-Ce n'est pas. . . Je veux vraiment être avec toi.

-Watanuki, laisse tomber.

Shizuka poussa Kimihiro sur le côté et sortit. Ce dernier était vexé et en colère. Shizuka le repoussait sans cesse. Et son obsession ne faisait que s'accroitre. Il ne pourrait pas résister plus longtemps. Il fallait que Doméki soit à lui.

-Tu seras à moi Shizuka Doméki.

Pendant près de deux semaines Watanuki essaya en vain de convaincre Doméki de sortir avec lui. Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas cette fois ? Pourquoi était-il si distant avec lui. Son esprit était encore plus embrouillé. Il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement et il pensait constamment à Shizuka.

-Watanuki, est-ce que ça va ? Tu as une tête bizarre, dit Himawari.

-Ca va.

-Arrête de le regarder comme ça, tu te fais du mal.

-Personne ne m'a jamais résisté comme ça.

-Je sais, mais il faut un début à tout. Doméki est quelqu'un de différent des autres. Il te rendra malheureux.

-Non, je. . . Je l'aurais.

-Watanuki. . . Oublie-le. Tu vas te faire du mal.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils.

-Très bien, je ne dis plus rien.

Himawari s'en alla, laissant Watanuki à sa contemplation de sa nouvelle obsession.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Kimihiro se sentit encore plus frustré. Il n'avait pas pu rentrer avec Doméki. Celui-ci avait un entraînement de tir à l'arc. Mais, alors qu'il marchait, il sentit quelque chose d'étrange. Ce n'était pas des esprits. Mais, il y avait comme une certaine magie dans l'air.

Il regarda autour de lui et soudain, il arriva devant une maison. Au milieu des immeubles ? Comment avait-elle pu rester ici, sans être détruite ? Il entra, comme poussé par une force invisible et quand il passa le portail, il eut l'impression d'être comme transporté. Il regarda un peu partout quand une voix se fit entendre.

-Bienvenue dans ma boutique, dit la voix d'une femme. Je suis Yukô la sorcière des dimensions.

Watanuki vit une femme, habillée d'une robe étrange. Elle était beaucoup plus grande que lui.

-La sorcière des dimensions ? Demanda Kimihiro.

-Oui, je peux exaucer les souhaits.

-Les souhaits ? N'importe quels souhaits ?

-Oui, si la compensation est suffisante.

-Une compensation.

-Pour toute demande, il y a un prix. Tu es venu dans ma dimension parce que tu as un souhait, n'est-ce pas ?

-Une autre dimension ?

Watanuki ne comprenait plus rien. Comment avait-il pu passer une autre dimension ? Et cette femme, elle était vraiment bizarre.

-Tu as un souhait, Kimihiro Watanuki.

-Comment savez-vous comment je m'appelle ?

-Je sais qui tu es, dit Yukô. Alors, veux-tu que j'exauce ton souhait ?

Kimihiro hésitait. Mais qu'allait-elle lui demander en échange ?

-Que dois-je donner en échange ?

-Tu comprends vite. Pour ton souhait, ce sera. . . en fait, tout dépend de ce que tu feras quand il sera exaucé.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu le verras bien. Mais sache que tu risques de perdre beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois. Je prendrais ma compensation, quand tout sera fini.

-Le piège est où ?

-Il n'y en a pas. Alors, veux-tu que j'exauce ton souhait ?

Watanuki réfléchit un moment. Si elle exauçait son souhait alors, il aurait gagné, n'est-ce pas ?

-Très bien, j'accepte, dit-il.

-Bien, alors prends ceci.

Yukô tendit un miroir à Watanuki qui le prit.

-Comment ce miroir peut-il m'aider à exaucer mon souhait.

-A toi de voir ce que tu veux en faire. Mais fais attention à toi Kimihiro Watanuki. Ton souhait est lourd et comme je te l'ai dit, tu risques de perdre quelque chose de bien plus précieux que ta vie.

Watanuki resta interdit. Mais il voulait que son vœu soit exaucé. Il regarda le miroir.

-Merci, dit-il simplement avant de t'en aller.

Alors que Watanuki partait de la boutique, et retournait dans sa dimension, une créature étrange, noir, qui ressemblait à une peluche ; volait vers lui.

-Yukô, c'est lui ?

-Non, Mokona, c'était son double. Mais il va bientôt arriver.

-Il est venu faire son souhait.

-Oui, mais il court à sa perte, c'est inévitable.

Mokona regarda Yukô avec inquiétude. Mais la sorcière des dimensions ne pouvait plus rien faire pour sauver ce Watanuki.

Kimihiro était rentré chez lui et il regardait le miroir. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle lui avait donné ça. Comment pouvait-il exaucer son souhait ? Il regardait son reflet, il n'y avait rien de plus banal. Cette sorcière s'était moquée de lui. Il s'endormit peu après, tenant toujours le miroir dans sa main droite.

Le lendemain, Watanuki se rendit au lycée de bonne humeur. Il avait fait un rêve des plus agréables, où Doméki le prenait dans ses bras et l'embrassait passionnément. Il avait emporté le miroir avec lui et sur le chemin, il vit Shizuka. Décidemment, la journée s'annonçait bien.

-Bonjour, Shizuka.

-Bonjour.

-On fait le chemin ensemble ?

-Je crois que l'on va au même endroit, alors, allons-y.

-Shizuka, pourquoi es-tu si froid avec moi ?

-Je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs. Tu ne me posséderas pas. Je ne veux pas être une de tes obsessions. Je vois qui tu es vraiment.

-Tu ne me connais pas.

-Mais, je sens. Je vois ce que tu es.

-Shizuka, laisse-moi une chance.

Doméki s'arrêta et se mit face à Watanuki. Celui-ci était un peu effrayé. Doméki avait un regard sérieux et Watanuki se demanda s'il arriverait posséder l'archer.

-Ecoute-moi, tu ferais mieux de changer ton comportement. Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu pourras me séduire. Tu risques de perdre beaucoup de choses si continues comme ça.

-Shizuka. . .

Mais Shizuka reprenait sa route. Finalement, la journée de Kimihiro n'était pas aussi belle qu'il l'aurait cru. Il prit le miroir et le regarda. Quand il se regarda à l'intérieur, il vit quelque chose d'étrange. Son regard était différent. C'était comme si son visage était légèrement déformer. Il se regarda plusieurs fois. Non, ce devait être un effet de son imagination.

En fin d'après midi, Watanuki avait décidé de rejoindre Shizuka. Quoiqu'il en dise, il le voulait, il était son obsession.

-Est-ce que tu veux bien me raccompagner chez moi ? Demanda Kimihiro.

-Tu es assez grand pour rentrer seul, je crois.

-Oui, je sais, mais. . . écoute, ces esprits. . . quand tu es là, ils partent et je me sens mieux. J'ai envie de rester un peu avec toi.

Shizuka regarda Watanuki avec suspicion, mais il continua tout de même à marcher à côté de lui. Ils arrivèrent ensuite devant l'appartement de Watanuki. Celui-ci prit ses clés dans son sac et en voulant les prendre, il toucha le miroir. Il le prit. Il devait l'aider à exaucer son souhait.

-Bon, je dois y aller, dit Doméki.

-Attends, s'il te plait, reste un peu.

-Watanuki. . .

-S'il te plait.

Shizuka céda encore une fois. Et Kimihiro sentait qu'il avait un certains pouvoir sur l'archer finalement, même s'il ne cédait pas complètement à ses avances. Ils entrèrent, Watanuki tenant toujours son miroir à la main.

-Vas-y, assied-toi.

-Merci, dit Doméki.

Doméki s'assit sur le canapé et Watanuki s'assit à côté de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu tiens dans la main ?

-C'est un miroir.

-Tu es fétichiste aussi ?

-Quoi ?

-Non, laisse-tomber. Pourquoi tiens-tu ce miroir ?

-Il doit. . . m'aider à exaucer mon souhait.

Watanuki regarda son reflet dans le miroir. Il voyait encore son visage, déformé. Il devait avoir un problème, ce miroir. Il le posa sur la table basse et se rapprocha de Doméki.

-Shizuka, dit Watanuki en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

-Watanuki. . .

-Laisse-moi te serrer dans mes bras, s'il te plait.

Doméki le laissa faire, mais alors que Watanuki se rapprochait de lui pour l'embrasser, il se leva brusquement.

-Shizuka.

Shizuka regarda Watanuki avec un air neutre. Il ne voulait pas lui laisser de fausses illusions.

-Ca ne sert à rien, Watanuki.

Kimihiro se leva. Il commençait à en avoir marre. Shizuka lui résistait un peu trop. Quand il se leva, il baissa les yeux et regarda son reflet dans le miroir que lui avait donné la sorcière des dimensions. Son reflet était de plus en plus déformé. Il ne comprenait rien. Ce miroir ne servait à rien. Watanuki s'avança vers Shizuka.

-Je n'ai pas envie de te laisser partir, dit Watanuki.

-Il le faudra bien, je ne serais jamais à toi, dit Doméki en se tournant vers lui.

-Non, non, tu dois être à moi.

Doméki était prêt à partir et Watanuki comprit que c'était perdu. Il rattrapa Doméki qui était presque arrivé à la porte. Mais, ça ne pouvait pas être ainsi. Et soudain Kimihiro perdit le contrôle. Il s'empara d'un couteau de cuisine qui était à portée de main et tout s'accéléra. Ce ne fut ensuite que le sang qu'il vit. Il s'écroula à terre, mais ce n'était pas son sang. Il avait perdu cette fois. Son obsession s'était brisée, mais son cœur l'était aussi.

Il se releva, couvert du sang de Shizuka Doméki qui gisait sur le sol de son appartement. Il se dirigea vers le miroir. Finalement, il s'était exaucé son vœu. Il ne voulait plus avoir ces obsessions possessives qu'il avait eues depuis qu'il était petit. En perdant ce qu'il voulait le plus, il avait perdu son obsession.

Et maintenant, il était seul, mais à quoi bon avoir son vœu exaucé s'il ne pouvait pas partager cette nouvelle avec la personne qu'il aimait. Il prit le miroir et le regarda. Son visage était plus que déformé et soudain, il se reforma et avant qu'il ait eu le temps de comprendre, il se sentit aspiré.

Yukô se trouvait dans la réserve et semblait regarder quelque chose d'un air triste.

-Yukô ? Demanda Mokona.

-Finalement son vœux a été exaucé, dit la sorcière des dimensions. Mais, à quel prix ?

-C'est le miroir que tu lui as donné ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi est-il plus grand.

-Parce que l'âme de Watanuki s'y trouve. Le miroir est revenu à sa place. Son âme restera dans ce miroir, jusqu'à ce qu'IL arrive.

-Tu parles de. . .

-Oui, d'ailleurs, il va bientôt arriver.

Yukô sortit de la réserve. C'était inévitable, l'obsession de Watanuki avait été trop grande et il avait perdu ce qu'il aimait le plus. Maintenant, il était condamné à souffrir dans ce miroir. Jusqu'à. . .

**Fin !**

**Alors, verdict ? A la prochaine tout le monde et bisousssssss à tous.**

**Nicolina**


End file.
